


Strategic Planning

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s feet hurt and Jack is behind in his mission reports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategic Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written totally to satisfy the pleas for new fic on SamJackAdult. I think there’s a very small plot in here somewhere—I found I had to have some kind of story to write the sex around!*g*
> 
> Originally posted June 2001

STRATEGIC PLANNING

Jack O’Neill watched his major closely. Though she tried to hide it, he knew her feet were killing her. He grinned, tonight would be the night he’d put his plan into action, especially after what Hammond had told him earlier in the day. Continuing his desultory survey of the ruins SG-1 had been sent to do a preliminary exploration of, he kept a casual eye on Sam, as she cautiously climbed over some rubble.

"Daniel," O’Neill called to the archaeologist, whose figure he had just glimpsed, squeezing through a sagging archway. "Careful there, buddy." He eyed the cracks in the walls and the sagging buttresses, "That structure doesn’t look too sound."

"Don’t worry, Jack," Daniel’s muffled voice echoed out of the ruins. "I’ll be careful."

"Right," O’Neill muttered. Spying a relatively stable looking pile of rocks, he walked over to it and sat down. He checked his watch, sighing—two more hours until they left.

 

**********************************

Ninety minutes later Sam came back into view. "Major," he called to her. She looked his direction, a smile lighting her face as she walked slowly over to him. Sighing, she sat down next to him and began unlacing her boots. "I thought you said you’d gotten those boots broken in," he commented dryly.

She grimaced at him as she pulled her right boot and then sock off. Rubbing her toes she groaned, "So did I." Contorting her foot around so she could examine it, she commented, "Well, no blisters anyway." With that, she took off her other boot and sock, repeating the process. O’Neill grinned at her as she pulled a clean pair of socks out of her pack. She looked at him. "What are you smiling about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Whatever else he might have said was interrupted by the arrival of Daniel and Teal’c.

"Jack, you won’t believe what we found!"

Squinting into the sunlight Jack looked at Daniel’s clearly excited expression. "You can tell me all about it on our way back to the gate." Standing, he turned to Sam, who had just finished re-lacing her boots. "Ready, Carter?" He winced in sympathy as she stood; he wasn’t totally without feelings regarding her situation.

"Fighting fit, sir," she retorted, her look daring him to say otherwise.

"Right." Slipping his sunglasses into place, he started after Teal’c and Daniel down the path to the Stargate idly whistling "Tonight’s the Night". 

 

**********************************

"Sam?" he poked his head in the bedroom.

"In here, Jack." Her voice floated to him out of the bathroom.

Opening the bathroom door, his senses were immediately assaulted by the steamy heat and the breathtaking vision of his lover, up to her neck in bubbles, the glimpses of her smooth flesh as she shifted tantalizing him. He handed her a glass of Chardonnay.

She took a sip. "Mmm…thanks."

He sat gingerly on the edge of the tub. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, which set her breasts to bobbing enticingly just beneath the bubbles. "It’s incredible what a hot bath will do."

"Mmm hmmm…" he muttered, his fascinated gaze held by several droplets of water casually sliding down between her breasts. Dragging his eyes back up to her face he asked, in what he hoped was a casual manner, "Maybe, if you like, I could give you a foot rub when you’re finished?" 

He felt a momentary flash of guilt at the pleased look on her face when she exclaimed, "Oh Jack that’d be wonderful!"

She lifted one of her legs out of the water, extending her foot and rotating it. Jack couldn’t help but reach out and stroke her smooth calf. "Breaking in new boots is hell," he murmured.

"You got that right," she agreed, taking another sip of the Chardonnay.

"Sam," he drew his caressing hand back, wiping the bubbles off on a nearby towel.

"Hmmm…" she closed her eyes, letting her head rest against the back of the tub.

"I’ve gotten kind of behind in my mission reports," his voice trailed off.

Her eyes flew open. "Jack?"

He gave her his patented innocent look. "It’s only a few," he cajoled.

She shook her head, smiling. "Just give me a little while longer, okay?"

He grinned at her; so far, so good. "Take as long as you want, babe."

**********************************

Thirty minutes later Sam stepped into the bedroom, tightening the sash of her robe. Jack sat propped up in the bed on some pillows, clad in his T-shirt and boxers. Setting his book aside, he took off his reading glasses. "Ready?"

"Am I ever," she replied, noting he’d already placed a couple of pillows at the foot of the bed. Leaving her robe on, she walked around the bed and lay down, resting her head on the pillows and her feet in Jack’s lap. Shifting a bit to get more comfortable, she sighed as Jack took her right foot in both his hands. Starting with the ball of her foot, his strong fingers began a steady massage of each joint. He always applied just the right amount of pressure, not enough to cause pain, but firm enough to soon have her moaning in pleasure. By the time he began working on each toe, she was having trouble controlling her breathing. She whimpered softly when he finally released her foot, only to sigh with pleasure when he turned his attention to her left foot. Good lord, he was good with his hands, she thought hazily. Trying to keep her focus, she asked, "Which reports are you having trouble with?"

She moaned softly as his talented fingers found and massaged a particularly sensitive spot. "Oh, just the last…four," he murmured.

"Four!" she gasped, quivering as he ran his thumbs down the arch of her foot.

"Mmm," he muttered, never letting up the pressure on her foot.

"Jack," she sighed, looking at him over the top of her foot. "You could just ask me to help."

He smirked at her, then kissed her big toe. "Ah Sam, where’s the challenge in that?"

She laughed, resting her head back on the pillows. "You’re incorrigible!"

"You wouldn’t have me any other way." She felt him squeeze her foot, then exert gentle pressure as he said, "Turn over."

Doing as he asked, she made herself comfortable, hugging one of the pillows. She felt the mattress shift as he moved, and then out of the corner of her eye saw his T-shirt sail onto the floor. She smiled as she felt him straddle her thighs, his weight settling onto her, his hands tugging at the neck of her robe. She shifted, easing her arms out of the sleeves, her robe soon joining his shirt on the floor.

Resting against the pillows again, she sighed and closed her eyes as his magic fingers and hands began slowly kneading her shoulders. She couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. "Jack, the foot massage was more than enough," she told him, though she was loath for him to stop.

"I’ve got to take care of my baby," he whispered, as she felt the feather soft brush of his lips against her nape.

He began moving his hands up and down her back in long, sweeping strokes. With each upward movement of his arms he rocked his pelvis against her buttocks. While the feel of his hands relaxed her, the insistent pressure from his growing erection only served to arouse her. After an interminable period, he switched to a rhythmic massage of her lower back, the gentle pressure causing her to writhe slowly beneath him. "Easy," he breathed.

His touch soon became even more sensual as he shifted his weight forward, lightly running his fingers up her sides. The intensity of her arousal increasing incrementally as she felt his warm chest against her back and then his lips at her neck. She angled her head to give him better access as he kissed and nipped at her neck and ear; all the while his hands kept lightly stroking and touching her increasingly sensitive flesh. Feeling his erection prodding at her, she instinctively spread her legs slightly and was rewarded when a hair-roughened thigh nestled between them, pressing warmly against her. She moaned softly as he began a rhythmic movement, her own body soon answering in kind.

Before long, Sam’s hands clutched at the bedcovers as he continued his relentless assault on her senses, his breath soon becoming as ragged as hers. Suddenly overcome with the need to touch him, she twisted in his embrace until she was on her back. Grunting in apparent approval, Jack quickly shed his boxers and then resumed his previous position, only this time settling his hips between her legs. Reaching up, Sam draped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Her eyes closing as their mouths melded, her hungry tongue finding and caressing his. He was just as good with his mouth too, his tongue stroking hers in return, his lips and teeth sucking and pulling. 

Her hands began their own lazy stroking of his back as they settled into some serious kissing. She whimpered in protest when he finally pulled his ravenous mouth away, only to sigh in ecstasy as he traced a wet path of kisses down her throat to her breasts. Raising himself up slightly, he took an erect nipple between his lips, his tongue pressing it hard against the roof of his mouth, and began suckling. The rough textures of his mouth and tongue on her sensitive flesh drove Sam into a frenzy. Her hands clutched at his head to hold him closer, her panting breaths the only sound in the quiet room. As she writhed beneath him, he transferred his mouth to her other breast, drawing it in deeply as well.

"Jack, please…" she almost sobbed when he left her breast and once more took her lips. Gliding his hands down her sides and on down her thighs, he gently brought her knees up. 

"Easy baby," he whispered against her mouth, as he draped her legs over his arms, leaning into her. She helped him by adjusting the angle of her hips, her delicate flesh now completely open to him. Reaching down, she urged him on by grasping his rigid penis in one hand, gently squeezing as she guided him to her. She moaned at the first brush of the blunt head against her, then closing her eyes let out a deep sigh as he penetrated her, his thick shaft stretching her deliciously as he seated himself fully within her silky depths. She opened her eyes, focusing on his velvety brown eyes as he began a slow steady rhythm of penetration and withdrawal. She could see the strain in his face and feel the tremor in his arms as he tried to maintain the leisurely pace, each movement of his hips against her bringing her closer to climax.

Needing more, she tugged at his arms until he released her legs, and then wrapping her long legs around his waist began moving with him. Pulling him down to her, he obliged by sliding his arms under her back and clutching her shoulders, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he began thrusting heavily into her. With each forward movement he ground his hips against her, stimulating her further. Her soft cries were punctuated by his low groans as they struggled together for the ultimate release. 

Arching her back suddenly, Sam gave a throaty cry as her climax ripped through her. In response, Jack thrust deep and held himself still within her, intensify her spasms of release. Before too long, the feel of her internal muscles contracting insistently around his aching flesh triggered his own release. Grinding his hips hard against her, his entire body trembled as he emptied himself into her soft depths.

Collapsing against her, he groaned, "Sam…." 

As his heavy weight settled on her, Sam shifted a bit, trying to find a comfortable position, her hands coming up to lightly stroke his hair, his shoulders, his back. She felt utterly boneless. First the massage and then the intense sex had left her feeling languid and incredibly satisfied. As Jack’s breathing slowed down, Sam slowly realized he’d fall asleep on her if she didn’t get him to move. She tugged gently on his hair, "Jack, don’t go to sleep yet."

"What?" he replied drowsily.

"Let’s get under the covers," she urged, pushing at his shoulders. He started to move, if a bit reluctantly, and soon she managed to maneuver them so that they were right-ways on the mattress and under the bedclothes. After reaching out to turn off the lamp, Sam snuggled further into her lover’s arms.

"Feet still hurt?" he murmured into her hair.

"No, I feel wonderful—you were wonderful." She felt his arms tighten around her and knew he was smiling. Nuzzling her face against his chest, she yawned. "If this is the reward for helping you with your mission reports, you won’t ever have to ask in the future."

"Ah Sam…" she felt his muscles suddenly become tense.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"I, ah, forgot to mention that Hammond wants all four by noon tomorrow."

"Jack O’Neill! You low down, conniving…"

Her tirade ended abruptly when he suddenly turned, and pinning her beneath him, kissed her thoroughly. Once she relaxed against him, he released her mouth murmuring, "Remember—you wouldn’t have me any other way."

Smiling reluctantly at him in the darkness, she caressed his cheek. "You really are incorrigible."

THE END


End file.
